


Pizza and Trash

by nerdfighter721



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdfighter721/pseuds/nerdfighter721
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Donaldson’s were having pizza when John and Pedro have a brotherly-moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza and Trash

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Pizza and Trash  
> Characters: John Donaldson, Pedro Donaldson  
> Prompt: Pizza  
> Word Count: 510  
> Rating: T (mild language)  
> Notes: Based off of this text post picture that I saw late at night and decided to write this. The Donaldson’s were having pizza when John and Pedro have a brotherly-moment.

**Pizza and Trash**

The Donaldson’s were all sitting around the table and enjoying the homemade pizza that Ann had made so perfectly. Pedro had come home from his shared flat with his boyfriend, Bea, and Ben at his dad’s request.

Pedro’s parents were talking about some wonderful adventure that his dad had at work, which neither Pedro nor John had any interest in, John took a bite out of the pizza, “I’m not going to say this is good pizza-”

“But it’s good pizza.” Pedro finished for his brother, “You can’t deny it.”

“I just said that I wasn’t going to _say_ it.” John retorted, “I won’t deny it.”

Pedro rolled his eyes, “This is probably the best food I’ve had since I started at Uni.”

“That’s not saying much. Do any of your four even cook?”

“Balthazar can cook. Ben almost blew up the flat when he tried. Bea is good at it when she’s not yelling at Ben. You know I’m useless at it.” Pedro responded.

“I know you are, that’s why I’m surprised you even managed to eat anything while you’re in that flat.”

Pedro laughed, “If we all try together, we can usually get something partially decent. You should come over and see.”

John raised an eyebrow, “Are you inviting me over to your flat?”

“I’ve invited you plenty of times before. You just don’t end up coming.” Pedro said, “I’m about to _make_ you come.”

“Because _that_ will make me want to come over even more, right?”

Pedro just shrugged, then took a rather large bite of pizza. His dad took that moment to look over at John and Pedro, “Oh, boys, trash day is tomorrow, so you know what that means.”

John looked Pedro dead in the eyes, “It’s time for you to go.”

In shock rather than anything else, he spit his pizza out – which just happened to fly at John.

“JOHN!” Their dad called, but he couldn’t hide the fact that he was laughing, neither could Ann.

John looked less than pleased, mostly because of the piece of pizza that had previously been in Pedro’s mouth was now sitting in his lap, “Disgusting.” John said, standing up so it fell to the floor.

Pedro wasn’t sure whether or not he should be laughing or hurt, so took to a face that he hoped was somewhere in between. He did, however, get up and pick up the food he had catapulted at his brother. After he cleaned up, he looked at John, “Okay, fine, that was a good one.” Pedro said, “If it makes you feel better, I _will_ be heading out tomorrow.”

“I’m probably going to your flat with you, so that makes no difference.” John responded as they both took their seats back at the table.

Grinning, Pedro was glad that he _finally_ convinced his little brother to come see where he was now living – granted, he had lived there for almost a month now. John just gave one of his small creepy grins as he took a sip of his tea.


End file.
